


Group 1 Blues  (Parody of Jet Pack Blues By: Fall Out Boy)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Jet Pack Blues  By:Fall Out Boy </p><p>Inspired by Group 1 from D&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group 1 Blues  (Parody of Jet Pack Blues By: Fall Out Boy)

I got those Group 1 blues, When was the last one? Seems like June, now it's September. The lions name I’ll never, remember. I'm trying to pass this span of time, hopping group 4’s not dying. When the feed goes silent, The rage on the forums gets violent. 

I'm in a long black cloak tonight, waiting for it in the downpour outside, I'm screaming Jason upload in a melody of tears, as members of the cast keep time. 

And I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”

Should they kill Theo, I don't know, They should take Yenward to his throne.  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”

I got those Group 1 Blues. Forget about the feed tonight and just post for me. Duncan please don't leave. Don't you remember how you shouldn't split the them, it doesn't matter what its for, ya think, you could get that close? Disguises never last ya know? 

I'm in a long black cloak tonight, waiting for it in the downpour outside, I'm screaming Jason upload in a melody of tears, as members of the cast keep time. 

And I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”

Should they kill Theo, I don't know, They should take Yenward to his throne.  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”

I'm in a long black cloak tonight, waiting for it in the downpour outside, I'm screaming Jason upload in a melody of tears, as members of the cast keep time. 

And I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”

Should they kill Theo, I don't know, They should take Yenward to his throne.  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”  
I was screaming “Jason Upload”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE FEED BACK!!!!


End file.
